


Гениальная идея Зейна

by WTF Sanderson Cosmere 2021 (WTF_Cosmere)



Category: Cosmere - Brandon Sanderson, Mistborn - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Pre-Canon, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29586450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Cosmere/pseuds/WTF%20Sanderson%20Cosmere%202021
Summary: Порой его осеняло гениальной идеей. Он не знал, откуда они берутся, но они всегда срабатывали идеально. Это не было особенностью туманорожденных, он спрашивал. Это была личная особенность Зейна.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF Sanderson Cosmere 2021: тексты M-E





	Гениальная идея Зейна

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Zane's Great Idea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5401784) by [dragoninatrenchcoat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragoninatrenchcoat/pseuds/dragoninatrenchcoat). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено.

Зейн умел многое. Ему было семь лет. Такие дети, как он, не доживали до семи лет, если не умели много всякого. Ну да, правда, папа давал ему еду и крышу над головой, но на самом деле это с трудом тянуло на еду и крышу над головой. То, что получал он, было лишь немногим лучше того, что он видел у некоторых уличных мальчишек-скаа.  
Разумеется, он не мог им этого сказать. Папа не разрешал ему рассказывать правду о своем происхождении и вообще никакую правду о себе никому и ни в коем случае. А папу он слушался. Папу он слушался всегда. Самое раннее его воспоминание было о том, как он не послушался папу, и что за этим последовало.  
Единственным плюсом того, чтобы испытать самую страшную боль, какую только можно вообразить, было то, что теперь у него имелась линейка для измерения всех прочих видов боли.  
Главной особенностью Зейна, той самой, про которую нельзя говорить никому и ни в коем случае, было то, что он – туманорожденный. Это значило, что он владел всякими особыми способностиями, которые были еще очень мало у кого. Зейн (разумеется) научился использовать их все и тренировался каждый день. Он собирался стать самым лучшим туманорожденным в мире.  
Хотя мир-то как раз о нем не узнает. В том-то и штука с туманорожденными.  
Папа хотел видеть его раз в день, чтобы убедиться, что он не умер, и проверить, насколько хорошо он научился быть туманорожденным. Пока он не был доволен, но скоро Зейн его порадует. После этого Зейн должен был отправляться на улицу и добывать всю остальную еду на день сам. Он был еще не настолько умелым, чтобы использовать алломантию на улице: все знают, что инквизиторы могут видеть через медные облака, а папа сказал Зейну, что если того поймают, ему придется выпутываться самому. Но он все же умел кое-что по части карманничества. Он был самым хитрым из них всех, даже без алломантии.  
А еще помогало то, что порой его осеняло гениальной идеей. Он не знал, откуда они берутся, но они всегда срабатывали идеально. Это не было особенностью туманорожденных, он спрашивал. Это была личная особенность Зейна.  
Сегодня был удачный день для лазания по карманам. Он добыл достаточно мер на свою любимую еду, и даже на лакомство почти набиралось. Любимым лакомством было конкретное глазированное печенье, горячее, только что из печки. Сейчас оно, конечно, уже не будет горячим, но если он добудет еще одну монетку, то сможет купить сегодняшнее, а это уже больше, чем может себе позволить любой уличный мальчишка-скаа. Зейн гордился умением добыть то, что не мог достать ни один уличный мальчишка.  
На этот раз, однако, он выбрал неправильную жертву. Все знают, что неправильная жертва – смерть для уличного воришки.  
К счастью, Зейн не был простым воришкой.  
Подросток - дворянин, судя по чистенькому синему плащу от пепла и высокомерному виду, настоящий дворянин, как маленький Эленд - схватил Зейна за руку прежде, чем тот успел выдернуть ее из кошеля. Зейн замер (сколько ему лет? Шестнадцать? Семнадцать? Почти взрослый!) и встретился с ним взглядом. Подросток был зол. Похоже, день у него уже не задался, и он не спустит Зейну попытку испортить его еще больше.  
Солнце садилось. Зейну пришлось бы бежать, чтобы успеть в пекарню до закрытия. Похоже, поесть сегодня ему больше не удастся, если вообще удастся выжить. Его еще ждала одна бесплатная еда дома, что уже больше, чем было у других мальчишек. С голоду он не умрет.  
\- Ты об этом пожалеешь, малявка, - сказал дворянин. Левый глаз у него слегка подергивался.  
Он вытащил руку Зейна из кошелька и отобрал монету, все еще зажатую в пальцах ошеломленного мальчишки. Подросток держал ее как-то странно, манера показалась Зейну чем-то знакомой.  
«Он стрелок! - глаза Зейна распахнулись, когда он это понял. - Он метнет ее прямо в меня и убьет меня!»  
Раньше Зейн никогда не пользовался алломантией вне дома. Он тренировался только во владениях Венчеров. Вспомнит ли он все нужное? Сможет ли впервые применить здесь и сейчас?  
У него все еще оставалось немного металлов с тренировки. Придется выяснить.  
Внезапно (на мгновение, а то вдруг инквизитор увидит!) Зейн поджег сталь и толкнул монету. Так вышло, что они со стрелком-дворянином сделали это одновременно, отчего не только монета никуда не сдвинулась, но и Зейн отлетел на пару метров назад, потерял равновесие и покатился по земле.  
Он весь перепачкался в пепле: мягкие, темные волосы, бледная кожа, свободная одежда - все в нем. Зейн старался избегать подобного: папа терпеть не мог, когда он измазывал всю одежду, хотя она изначально-то не то чтобы была очень дорогая. Он встал, морщась, и поднял взгляд.  
Ошеломленный подросток смотрел на него во все глаза в меркнущем свете дня. Зейн замер.  
На самом деле ему следовало не замирать, а бежать. Зейн сказал себе вспомнить об этом, когда увидел, что дворянин бросился за ним.  
В панике он полез перепачканной пеплом рукой в свой собственный тощий кошель и нащупал несколько монет. Он бросил одну на землю, снова поджег сталь (на этот раз уже не гася) и оттолкнулся.  
Маленький семилетний Зейн взлетел в воздух. Он проделывал такое всего пару раз над крышей имения Венчеров и теперь едва удержал остальные монеты, когда внезапный холодный ветер поднял с его рубашки облачка пепла. Он посмотрел вниз сквозь синие линии на быстро отдаляющихся людей; они видели его, а если они его узнали, а если расскажут инквизитору…  
Появились первые струйки тумана, быстро расползающиеся под конец заката.  
Зейн, достигший высшей точки подъема, окруженный разбегающимися в разные стороны от него синими линиями, испустил самый мощный облегченный вздох, на какой были способны его легкие. Никогда в жизни он не был так рад, что настолько сильно ошибся со временем. На целый час. Ему следовало внимательнее смотреть на закат. Пепел порой очень сильно его сбивал.  
От земли рванулся пучок одновременно движущихся синих линий, как будто что-то очень быстро поднималось вверх. Стрелок!  
Зейн наугад выбрал синюю линию и оттолкнулся по ней примерно в том же направлении, куда шел и пучок стрелка. Врезавшись в стену мешающего смотреть тумана, он запоздало поджег олово. Этого добра у него было полно, потому что с утра он выпил целый флакон для туманорожденных, а тренироваться с оловом ему почти не требовалось. Туман перед глазами практически испарился, открывая захватывающий вид на каменную стену, в которую он вот-вот должен был врезаться.  
«Лорд-Правитель!» Зейн поспешно нашел синюю линию, идущую вверх, судорожно поджег железо и потянул. Он дернулся в полете и от неожиданности погасил сталь и олово. Последнее он зажег снова мгновение спустя. Ему однозначно следует больше тренироваться в непонятных ситуациях, дома он чувствовал себя слишком спокойно.  
В стену он все же врезался и, не зная, что еще делать, лег набок и покатился по ней вверх. Направление притяжения было наклонным, поэтому казалось, что он катится вниз с удивительно гладкого холма. Наконец, Зейн перевалился через край крыши, упал на покрывающие ее металлические листы и уставился широко распахнутыми глазами в туманное небо, задыхаясь и чувствуя, как голова идет кругом.  
Ему уже доводилось видеть звезды. Отец не позволял тренироваться на улице не в ночное время. Раньше, однако, они так не вращались.  
На покрытую металлом крышу возле Зейна с громким звуком приземлилась пара тяжелых ног.  
\- Уличный крысеныш-скаа – стрелок, - сказал дворянин, щурясь в попытках разглядеть мальчика. Левый глаз у него слегка подергивался. «Смотрит по синим линиям», - понял Зейн. Вот, как он его выследил. – Мне следовало бы доставить тебя к поручителям, но все, чего я хочу, это вогнать монетку тебе в лицо.  
Как Зейну его остановить? Что он может сделать? Он точно не сможет победить шестнадцатилетнего в драке. Зейн тренировался, но сам понимал, что еще не настолько хорош. Можно выбросить мешочек с монетами и спрятаться в тумане. Это было бы наилучшее решение, но Зейн трудился весь день ради этих монет, и ему не хотелось от них отказываться из-за какого-то подростка-стрелка.  
Может… эмоциональная алломантия? Он не знает, что Зейн туманорожденный. Может, он решит, что все это его собственные чувства или типа того, если действовать достаточно аккуратно. Беда в том, что до сих пор он практиковался только на одном человеке, и учитывая, что это был папин террисиец, ему, возможно, платили за то, чтобы он хвалил Зейна.  
Что ж, в любом случае стоило попробовать. Чтобы погасить… латунь. Поджечь латунь, загасить злость. Он наблюдал за стрелком с того места, где лежал. Мир вокруг все еще слегка вращался, а бока болели от перекатывания по стене, но по его линейке это была ерунда. У него получается? Или он слишком осторожен? Он стал гасить чуть сильнее.  
Дворянин замер на месте. Обнадеженный Зейн погасил латунь.  
\- Туманорожденный? – прошептал стрелок. Если бы Зейн не жег олово, он бы не расслышал. – Уличный воришка-скаа - туманорожденный?  
Зейн напрягся.  
Стрелок бросился наутек.  
В панике Зейн вскочил на ноги, поджег вообще все металлы разом и бросился следом. Снова стали видны синие линии. Они почти ослепили его, протянувшись чуть ли не к каждому сантиметру крыши. Отчего-то он почувствовал себя более живым, бодрым, сильным; голова перестала кружиться, боль исчезла…  
Пьютер! Зейну захотелось стукнуть себя по голове. Как он мог забыть про пьютер? Глупый, глупый…  
Он догнал стрелка, от которого исходила какая-то странная пульсация, и, не зная, что предпринять, толкнул его на крышу. Подросток, видимо, ожидавший чего-то подобного, извернулся неожиданно и полоснул Зейна чем-то. Тот ощутил удар, а затем резкую боль в ключице. На четверть линейки, может, меньше. Он увидел проблеск звездного света, отразившегося от гладкого черного лезвия. Кинжал. Обсидиановый кинжал.  
Стрелок вывернулся из захвата и бросился прочь с металлической крыши. Зейн последовал за ним, даже не позаботившись встать прежде, чем оттолкнуться от металла под собой. Затем он оттолкнулся еще раз, от точки чуть позади себя. Его немного мотало в полете – Зейн не привык бросаться наобум, не представляя, куда движется.  
Он вообще не понимал, что делает. Ему не победить шестнадцатилетнего со стеклянным кинжалом! Но его необходимо остановить. Если стрелок расскажет про него инквизитора – это будет конец. Папа не сможет и не станет помогать ему, все связи будут оборваны. Они фактически перестанут быть родственниками. Там было еще долгое объяснение, которое он не до конца понял, но суть заключалась в том, что Зейн будет мертв. Он не мог умереть. Ему ведь всего семь лет!  
Внезапно, пока он гнался за стрелком по воздуху, Зейна осенила Гениальная Идея.  
Он должен убить стрелка.  
Зейну приходило достаточно гениальных идей, чтобы он научился им доверять. Первой из них было всегда слушаться папу, и до сих пор это отлично работало. Другая заключалась в том, чтобы поменять местами две чашки на подносе, из-за чего, похоже, вместо папы умер какой-то другой аристократ. Папа за это потом сделал ему подарок.  
Так что Зейн собирался убить стрелка. Как-нибудь.  
В погоне за подростком он оттолкнулся от окна внизу и притянул себя в сторону, но стрелок в последний момент внезапно рухнул вниз и метнулся в другом направлении. Зейн последовал за ним, слишком хорошо понимая, что у него нет металлов, кроме тех, что он сейчас жжет. Надо закончить бой быстро.  
Зейн бросился по дуге вслед за стрелком, стараясь не отстать, одновременно гася и разжигая эмоции противника, чтобы вывести того из равновесия. Он разжигал страх, неуверенность и замешательство, гася злость, целеустремленность и радость. Зейн не знал, испытывает ли стрелок радость, но решил, что лучше ее погасить на всякий случай.  
У него даже получилось. Немного. Сквозь вихрящийся туман, который всегда вот так вился вокруг Зейна, когда тот применял алломантию, он видел летящего чуть выше и впереди стрелка, со страхом вглядывающегося в туман. Слепо. Что туманщики о себе возомнили, осмеливаясь выходить в туман? Туман принадлежит туманорожденным!  
Легкое, маленькое тело Зейна беззвучно поднималось выше, на уровень аристократа, но тот заметил движение соединяющих их синих линий и снова умчался прочь. Зейн скривился и последовал за ним. Нужно было заканчивать поскорее! У него кончалась сталь!  
Он достал монету из кошеля, прицелился ей и толкнул. Она полетела примерно в направлении стрелка, но в последнюю секунду сбилась с курса. Мгновение спустя в него самого полетела монета со стороны стрелка. Зейн в свою очередь оттолкнул ее. Так не сработает.  
Железо! Лорд-Правитель! Он упорно забывает самые базовые вещи; папа будет недоволен…  
Он потянул противника за мешочек с монетами, и поскольку стрелок был намного крупнее, Зейн рывком помчался сквозь туман прямо к нему. Это сработало! Он уже почти догнал…  
Что-то ударило Зейна в лицо, и вот он уже падает. Что это…  
Он с силой врезался в металлическое покрытие какой-то крыши. Даже с зажженным пьютером боль легко тянула на половину линейки. Не понимая, где верх, где низ, он заставил себя подняться на колени. Что случилось? Где стрелок?  
Рядом с ним на крыше лежал чужой мешочек с монетами. Монеты дворянина. Он предпочел отрезать кошель, но не дать себя догнать. Нет. О, нет. Он не мог его упустить. Где же он? Зейн встал, вглядываясь в туман со вспышкой олова…  
Ой-ой-ой, ау. От этого боль усилилась до трех четвертей. Он рефлекторно погасил олово, схватившись рукой за бок, и разжег пьютер сильнее. Лечит пьютер или просто делает боль терпимой? Он не мог вспомнить.  
Зейн понятия не имел, где находится, и какому дому может принадлежать эта крепость. Он был недостаточно с ними знаком. А без олова туман был слишком густым, чтобы видеть хоть что-то. Он тяжело дышал. Как снова найти стрелка? А что если у него не получится…  
Кто-то с легким стуком приземлился на крышу. Зейн обернулся, едва различая силуэт в тумане. Он поджег олово, на этот раз готовый к вспышке боли. Тот самый стрелок медленно шел к нему.  
\- Откуда ты взялся, ребенок? – спросил он. – Скажи мне.  
Зейн увидел нож у него в руке.  
\- Скажи мне, и я не буду тебя убивать. Я даже не сообщу о тебе. Я сделаю лучше – заберу тебя домой.  
Зейн остановился от изумления.  
\- Ты меня слышишь, - сказал дворянин, очень медленно приближаясь. Левый глаз у него мелко дергался. – У моей семьи нет туманорожденных. Жить вот так на улице не может быть легко. Просто скажи мне, знаешь ли ты что-нибудь о своих родителях, и я заберу тебя домой, а моя семья тебя усыновит.  
С любым другим ребенком-скаа у стрелка был бы шанс. Но для Зейна вопрос преданности даже не стоял: делай, как говорит папа, и воплощай все Гениальные Идеи. Папа говорил ему не сбегать.  
А гениальная идея требовала убить стрелка.  
Зейн прыгнул вперед и схватил его, одной рукой вцепляясь в плечо, другой в запястье руки с ножом. Зная, что тот, скорее всего, рванет куда-нибудь с крыши, Зейн еще и обхватил подростка ногами за талию. И правильно сделал, потому что в следующий миг он рванул-таки прочь с крыши.  
Самым важным было крепко держать запястье руки с ножом. Кинжал был не из металла, поэтому с ним самим Зейн ничего не мог поделать. Вторым по важности было крепко держаться за стрелка, чтобы опять его не потерять. Третьим по важности было придумать, как из такого странного захвата его убить.  
Свободной рукой стрелок обхватил Зейна за пояс, пытаясь оторвать его от себя. Зейн зажег пьютер сильнее и вцепился накрепко. Что-то хрустнуло под его ногами, и стрелок издал короткий болезненный стон, ясно различимый с такого расстояния при зажженном олове. Неужели он что-то сломал? Он что, настолько сильный? Они летели куда-то, плащ стрелка хлопал на ветру, но Зейн больше не жег ни сталь, ни железо, поэтому мало обращал внимание, куда именно они направляются. Главной и единственной его целью был кинжал.  
Он обхватил стрелка за плечо правой рукой, а тот вертелся, брыкался и пинался. Пока пытался выбить нож из правой руки подростка, Зейн как-то ухитрился потерять опору и теперь всем весом держался на правой руке. Он отпустил руку с ножом, чтобы получше ухватиться за стрелка. Вцепился во второе плечо, а ногами карабкался вверх.  
Сердце Зейна сжалось от страха. Он понятия не имел, где нож. Паря в небе вместе со стрелком, он пытался каким-то образом не дать тому себя достать: повис у него на груди, обхватывая ногами его ногу, хватая за руку. Руку Зейна в прямом смысле пронзило болью, и он почти упал, пытаясь ухватить нож…  
Гениальная Идея. Вторая. Две за один день – это необычно!  
Использовать подарок.  
Зейн поверить не мог, что не подумал об этом раньше.  
Он погасил олово, уменьшив боль в руке до жалких трех восьмых (давно следовало это сделать, не так уж ему сейчас нужно олово. Он велел себе запомнить эту мысль), забрался под штаны и усиленным пьютером рывком дернул за привязанный к бедру шнурок. Бок резануло болью – у стрелка все еще был нож. Зейна удивило, что его задели всего дважды. Это стрелок двигается так медленно? Или сам он такой быстрый?  
На конце шнурка была маленькая бусинка. Металлическая бусинка, торжественно вложенная в ладонь четырехлетки, всего лишь поменявшего местами пару чашек на подносе. Ему сказали использовать ее только в крайнем случае.  
Зейн положил ее в рот, зубами отрывая шнурок и заставляя себя сглотнуть. Вместе с бусинкой, вероятно, проглотился добрый сантиметр шнурка, но Зейн не был привередой. Может, это хоть как-то возместит ему еду, которую он мог бы купить на потерянные монеты.  
Он ощутил внутри новый, незнакомый источник силы. С некоторым нетерпением - до сих пор он даже не пробовал атиум - он поджег его как раз в тот момент, когда обсидиановый нож обогнул бок стрелка и устремился прямо Зейну в лицо.  
Мир в мгновение стал невероятно четким.  
Зейн самую малость отодвинул голову с траектории синего призрачного ножа, и настоящий проплыл мимо. Внезапно держаться за стрелка оказалось совсем просто, больше не нужно было мучительно подстраиваться. Идеальные опоры сами бросались под руки, и Зейну нужно было лишь следить за постоянно перемещающимися призрачными тенями, опережающими настоящие движения, чтобы оставаться вне досягаемости стрелка. Часть его не понимала, как ему удается разбираться во всем этом синем расплывчатом мельтешении, но ему удавалось. Стрелок стал его личным транспортом в тумане. И Зейн лазал по нему, как паук, заматывающий жертву в сети.  
Убить его? Нет ничего проще. Нужно лишь протянуть руку и отобрать кинжал, ориентируясь на пророческие тени. Зейн увидел, как распахнулись от ужаса глаза стрелка, когда нож оказался у него.  
Но.  
Нет.  
Зейна осенила еще одна Гениальная Идея. Третья за день. Неслыханно.  
Был лучший способ это сделать.  
Он выпустил стеклянный кинжал из пальцев.  
Затем ухватился за стрелка, снова оказавшись с ним лицом к лицу, намертво вцепился руками в плечи, а ногами крепко обхватил за пояс. Он поджег олово. Атиум кончался, но он понадобится еще совсем недолго, потому что теперь Зейн знал, над какой крепостью они пролетают. Он потянул книзу, заставляя их начать падать.  
Это была крепость Венчер. И ее венчал чудесный, длинный металлический шпиль.  
\- Что ты делаешь? – спросил стрелок. Он несся вниз спиной вперед, и голос его дрожал от страха. – Почему ты просто не пошел со мной?  
\- Потому что я знаю, кто мой папа, - ответил Зейн. – И ему не понравится, если я сбегу.  
Он еще сильнее потянул за металлический шпиль. У него не было времени передумать. А и было бы, он бы не стал, потому что это была Гениальная Идея, а гениальные идеи у него всегда срабатывали идеально.  
Они с разгону врезались в штырь стрелком вперед. Зейн видел, как глаза подростка наполняются сперва паническим страхом, потом болью, а кровь брызжет во все стороны. Левый глаз у него дергался.  
А потом штырь прошел прямо через грудь Зейна.  
Боль была ужасная. Он погасил олово, но это не помогло. Грудь разрывала дикая боль. Оба - и стрелок и он - соскользнули по тонкому шпилю и вместе врезались в его основание. Штырь оказался достаточно длинным, чтобы даже при том, что оба они были на него нанизаны, еще добрых пятнадцать сантиметров торчало у Зейна из спины.  
Потрясенный Зейн с трудом пытался вдохнуть, грудь его горела. Ноги соскользнули, но руками он все еще держался за плечи стрелка. В панике Зейн подтянулся, пытаясь ухватиться за выемку в черепице, чтобы удержать равновесие на верхушке этой импровизированной башни. Даже его маленький вес тянул его назад, усугубляя мучительную боль в груди.  
На этом его линейка однозначно сломалась.  
На глаза навернулись слезы. Почему он этого не предвидел? Зачем он так поступил? Это была совсем не гениальная идея! Он умрет тут наверху! Он кашлял, пытаясь вдохнуть и глядя в безжизненные глаза стрелка в нескольких сантиметрах от его собственных. Грудью, бедрами и ногами он прижимался к трупу, пинаясь и мучительно пытаясь зафиксироваться. Из-за неровного приземления он вращался на штыре, бередя ужасную рану в груди. Зейну удалось найти подобие равновесия, ухватившись за углубление в крыше левой рукой и за плечо стрелка правой.  
Наконец остановившись, он попытался отдышаться. Зейн слышал лишь свое тяжелое дыхание и чувствовал вкус крови на губах. С каждым вдохом по телу прокатывалась новая волна боли. Он заплакал.  
\- Папа? – позвал Зейн, икая. Если не сгибать шею, он видел только перекошенное ужасом лицо стрелка. – Папа, пожалуйста, помоги мне!  
Конечно же, папа не мог услышать его с этой высоты. Зейн закашлялся, грудь дернулась, и он закричал от боли.  
\- Папа тебе тут не поможет, - послышался очень отчетливый голос.  
Зейн взбудораженно заозирался по сторонам, пытаясь разглядеть источник звука, но из-за слез все вокруг выглядело размытым. Это точно был не стрелок, чье лежащее под ним тело уже начало остывать. Зейн сглотнул, ощутив в основном вкус крови. Грудь все еще горела от боли, и он начал всхлипывать.  
\- Знаешь, из твоего положения есть простой выход, - продолжил голос.  
\- К-кто… - Зейн запнулся, икнул. – Кт-то вы?  
\- Я – Бог, - сказал голос.  
\- Лорд П-правитель? – Левая рука начала соскальзывать, и он торопливо перехватился за углубление.  
\- Нет. Я главнее его.  
Зейн озадаченно моргнул; зрение начало понемногу проясняться. Он шмыгнул носом. Дышать, прижимаясь грудью к груди стрелка, да еще будучи проткнутым насквозь стальным шпилем, было тяжело.  
\- Я не понимаю.  
\- Это не страшно, Зейн. Важно то, что ты можешь выбраться отсюда, и папе даже не обязательно об этом знать.  
Он с усилием загнал внутрь очередные подступающие слезы.  
\- К-как?  
\- Под штырем есть небольшая защелка. Если ты толкнешь, она откроется.  
Зейн не очень понял смысл, но вариантов у него было не слишком много. К рефлекторно подожженному пьютеру (не то чтобы это что-то сильно меняло на его сломанной линейке) он добавил остатки стали и увидел толстую, яркую синюю линию, идущую сквозь тело стрелка прямо вниз, в башню. Он толкнул ее.  
Чудесным образом что-то открылось, и стальной штырь освободился.  
Зейн потерял равновесие, свалился с башни и, неловко перевернувшись, вращаясь полетел вниз, пока не приземлился лицом вниз на покрытую листами металла крышу. Он закричал, когда сила удара нанизала его глубже на штырь, а щека врезалась в крышу. Голова кружилась. Слабый шлепок дал понять, что тело стрелка упало неподалеку. Раздавленный сокрушительной болью, Зейн заставил себя перевернуться набок и сжался в комок, аккуратно ощупывая грудь. Почти вплотную к коже был металлический диск, похожий на шляпку гвоздя. Позади него второй край штыря стучал по крыше, вызывая волны боли в груди при каждом движении.  
\- Не вытаскивай штырь, что бы ни случилось, - сказал голос. – При твоих ранах это тебя убьет. Отпили конец и оставь его так навсегда. И не говори отцу. Он точно убьет тебя, если узнает, что ты чуть не раскрыл кому-то, что ты туманорожденный.  
Зейн кивнул. Ему все еще не хватало сил, чтобы разогнуться. Он лежал на холодных листах металла и вздрагивал от боли, а туман непривычно отстранялся от него.  
Это станет его новой линейкой.  
\- Сп-пасибо, Бог, - тихо произнес Зейн.  
\- Пожалуйста, Зейн, - ответил Бог.


End file.
